pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NotAGothChick101/Another Story Idea
I already have TONS of fics to write, and I might end up dropping this idea, but I'm thinking about writing my own ATSD sequel! I am stuck on a lot of things though...including who the new antagonist is, and how PnF regain their memories of the 2nd Dimension but not Perry (I don't wanna completely rip off Fossy's story "Thicker Than Water"). I also need a good title, of course...(nothing that anyone could think of like "Return to the Second Dimension") SPOILER ALERT An idea I had for somewhere in the beginning is that Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 get attacked by Norm-Bots or something, and Phineas-2 gets seriously injured... I have another idea, but I'll keep that secret for now. ;) SPOILERS END HERE Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me 01:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I started writing the prologue! I'm stuck, though... Note: This happens months after the movie. Somewhere in the 2nd Dimension... Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were enjoying a refreshing walk in the newly-restored Danville. Finally free from Doofenshmirtz, they could do many things they couldn't do before. But their joy was cut short when they came to a house that looked pretty much destroyed. They stepped inside through the broken door, and were shocked at the sight they saw. Pieces of various objects littered the floor, and the walls had holes burned into them. "This is odd," said Phineas-2. "I thought all the damage Doofenshmirtz did was fixed." "This looks recent," Ferb-2 mused. "But who would do this?" Phineas-2 asked. Ferb-2 shrugged. Suddenly, they heard an all-too-familiar sound behind them. They turned, and saw... "Norm-bots!" Phineas-2 exclaimed. One of the bots fired at him, sending him flying backward and smashing into the wall. He didn't move. Ferb-2's eyes frantically searched for a weapon to use. He spotted what looked like some kind of ray gun and picked it up. He fired it at the nearest Norm-bot, and light blue sparks shot out of the gun and zapped the bot. The Norm-bot immediately exploded. Ferb-2 fought the rest of the enemies until there were no more. Then he put the weapon down and ran to his injured brother, kneeling down right next to him. Phineas-2 slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Ferb-2 felt a chill run down his spine as he realized that his brother had been burned by the Norm-bot. "Ferb...help...me..." Phineas-2 struggled to say. Ferb-2 picked carefully him up and almost dragged him outside, and towards him. His muscles complained, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was his brother's health. Finally, he reached the front door of his house. "Candace, help!" he shouted. The door opened, and Candace-2 stepped outside. She took one look at Phineas-2, and gasped. "Bring him inside! Now!" she said urgently. Ferb-2 obeyed, and dragged his brother inside. Candace-2 shut the door, then pulled out her cell and dialed a number. While she waited for someone to pick up, she turned to Ferb-2 and said, "By the way, Mom and Dad got captured by Norm-bots. Something sinister is going on, so be very careful." "Norm-bots attacked us," said Ferb-2. "And they hurt Phineas?" asked Candace-2. Ferb-2 nodded. Candace-2 looked very concerned. "I'll get help as soon as possible," she promised. That's where I stopped. Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me 19:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts